


Stick has Game

by burning_nova



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Freeform, Humor, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burning_nova/pseuds/burning_nova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Stick isn't just about beating people or creepily training child soldiers for the War or just annoying them. The reason he feels quite informed in suggestion that Matt not get involved with women etc is because Stick can actually have a lot of game when he puts the effort into it.</p><p>He's quite successful."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stick has Game

**Author's Note:**

> A little Drabble from this prompt: http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/8423.html?thread=15960039#cmt15960039

Elektra: We need to get the information. It's held by two women. These women. 

Stick and Matt: ???

Elektra: They're young. Mid twenties. One wears Chanel. One wears Ange et Demon parfum. I was going to point them out. Matt, you need to seduce them.

Matt: So I'll -

Stick: I got it.

Matt and Elektra: What?

Stick: Don't worry I got it. 

Elektra: We can't kidnap them. 

Stick: I wasn't intending. 

Elektra: They're young. They're not going to go for someone like you.

Stick: Okay, kiddos. I'll let you handle it. Good luck. (Leaves)

Matt: What was that about?

(Later that evening, Matt and Elektra arrive at Stick's to tell them of a night of failure. Only to be met with two giggling women exiting Stick's flat. Stick smiling meanly.)

Stick: Thank you for the evening ladies. Don't come back. Seriously. Don't ever come back.

(Women continue giggling. )

Stick: I got our information. 

(Matt sniffing.) Matt: Did you have sex-

Elektra: Wait you had actual sex with those two-

(Intense sniff) Matt: At the same time?

Elektra: I don't know how to feel about this.

Stick: I told you I had this. Not my problem you two took too long. 

Matt: How did you even- I mean you're- you're -

Stick: I know what I'm doing kid. Maybe one day you will too. Ellie get out of that ridiculous outfit. I raised a warrior not a dancer. 

Elektra: My dress is longer than theirs!

Stick: And they aren't warriors. No, definitely not warriors. (Smile)

Elektra (slightly grossed out): I'm changing.


End file.
